


The Best Event of the Season

by talia_ae



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Friendship, Gen, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie decides to put on a play to celebrate Purim.  Ann goes along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Event of the Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrisB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/gifts).



"Let me get this straight," Ann says.  "The parks department is putting on a Purim play.  For the benefit of the Jewish children of Pawnee."

Leslie's nodding is reminiscent of a demented bobblehead doll.  "There's this diversity for all campaign being spearheaded by the state, and Pawnee has been able to secure funding!  Which is awesome, because we can use _some_ of it to improve the parks as long as we fulfill the requirements set forth in the diveristy for all campaign guidelines.  And of course religious tolerance is very important to the parks department, as well as to the Jewish families in the town.  We got a few emails after we didn't put a menorah up that one time.  They weren't angry emails though.  More like politely inquiring."

"Right."  Ann tugs at a lock of hair that's escaped her ponytail.  "So you're going to act out the story of Purim?"

"Well....there's less guerrilla warfare in that holiday than Hanukkah, and we thought it might be too hard to get the appropriate special effects for Passover.  Though Tom was willing to try." Leslie's beaming smile falters for a moment.  "But I had to tell him no."

"Also, it will actually _be_ Purim in a few weeks."

"You know that?"  Leslie looks impressed.

"My mom's Jewish.  We used to go to the temple in Eagleton when I was little."  It's too cold to eat outside so they're at Leslie's desk.  There's an old get-well card from Ben tucked away in a corner, which, you know, helps explain why he's still in Pawnee a few months later.  Not like that wasn't blindingly obvious to Ann, and Ron, and everyone else who works in City Hall who has ever seen Ben's face when he sees Leslie walking towards him.  Blindingly obvious might be an understatement.

"David Myers, that Jewish guy who's a friend of Ron's, kind of?  The one who told him the proper Yiddish words for someone like Jerry? He's going to help us out with all the small details so everything is as accurate as possible!  And proof-read the final script, because I think Tom's the one writing it and the descriptions of Esther's beauty need to be appropriate for children. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," Ann grins, because when Leslie gets this enthusiastic about something you know that even if it's a disaster it's going to be a full-hearted disaster and everyone will just applaud the effort and be grateful that there's someone who cares that much.  "I'm on board."

"Awesome," Leslie leans in conspiratorially.  "Cause we need _you_ to play Esther."

Ann's eyebrows shoot up.  "Me?" she asks, pointing to herself with the one finger not covered in mustard.

"Yup.  And get this!  Ben's agreed to play the evil vizier!"  Leslie's glowing.  "This is going to be the best, most diverse-for-all event of the season!  Well, at least until the May Day pageant.  That's going to blow everyone's _minds_."

Ann's pretty sure that Ben would do anything for Leslie if she twinkled at him the way that she's doing now, even if it means playing the villain.  Again. "That's awesome," she says, and takes another bite of her sandwich.  "I'll bring the hamentaschen."

image credit to flutie.tumblr.com


End file.
